


Bonding in the Books

by Seluvia



Series: Turbonerd Jeremy and Femmepunk Michael [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'll tell you a secret reader, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vance is a recurring OMC just because there's been cute art of him so now I love him, this is going to be a pornstar au soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: Things begin to normalize after the craziness of the night before, but a run-in with Rich brings Vance back into the Boyf's path. What are they going to do with him? More importantly, what are the Boyfs going to do about each other?ORSomeone gets jerked off under a table and feelings are discussed
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Turbonerd Jeremy and Femmepunk Michael [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642213
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Bonding in the Books

**Author's Note:**

> Please blame my dear friend Kuu for creating such adorable art of my character Vance that led to him making a come-back!

Michael pulls up in the morning to pick Jeremy up as usual. They haven’t talked since the disaster of last night, and Michael is nervous. He’s not sure they’re going to have time to get into it before they get to school, but there’s still a chance that Jeremy is about to get in Michael’s car and declare their friendship over.

Jeremy comes out of his house looking just as cute and awkward as ever, drowning in a big, fluffy sweater in pale green that echoes Michael’s own top, an overlarge white sweater with little heart-shaped gaps down each sleeve, the neck of it wide enough that his collarbones show, but not so wide the dress code will be offended. Maybe he and Jeremy were both looking for a little comfort with last night’s uncertainty still hanging over their heads, and what’s more comforting than a big soft sweater?

Of course, Michael had paired his sweater with a tight plaid skirt that hugs the generous curve of his ass, and a choker circles his throat in soft white ribbon, the most delicate silver chain interwoven with it, a heart dangling from the whole affair. Jeremy is in jeans, so baggy that it’s unclear whether Jeremy has legs under there, or if he’s supported solely by the power of his own anxiety.

Jeremy gets in the car, putting his backpack down as always. They sit in silence for a moment, neither looking at the other. Then, “please don’t be mad!” Jeremy blurts, both his hands finding Michael’s arm, squeezing through the padded softness of his sweater. “I didn’t mean to get weird, I knew you were with Vance, I should have--”

“Dude, we _both_ got weird,” Michael interrupts. “It…look, okay. It was fun, I had a good time. I know it was weird, but it wasn’t _that_ weird. It didn’t _feel_ that weird.”

“But what does it mean, Michael? What do we do now?” Those big blue eyes are staring right into Michael’s soul, wide and innocent and hopeful in that special way Jeremy has about him.

“I don’t know, man,” Michael replies quietly, pulling out of the driveway. “I think we need to think about that and talk it through. You still coming over tonight?”

“Yes!” Jeremy’s sleeves are long enough to cover part of his hands, and he holds one out to Michael, hovering in the edge of his vision. Michael reaches back, keeping one hand firmly on the wheel, and sneaks his fingers under Jeremy’s sleeve to fully grasp his hand. Jeremy cradles their hands to his chest, and Michael just about melts right out of the car at the sweetness of the gesture. “We’ll figure it out,” Jeremy declares firmly, and you know what? Michael believes him.

* * *

After Jeremy’s reassurance, things ease up between the two of them, feeling almost normal again by mid-morning. Michael has his arm around his smaller friend, glad that he’d chosen to wear simple white flats this morning instead of the strappy platforms he’d been considering. Michael already had a few solid inches on Jeremy, and a good heel made their height difference kind of hilarious.

Michael sees Vance coming down the hallway toward them, heavy textbooks cradled in his arms, long brown hair falling onto his forehead from the messy bun he’s tied it up in. Their eyes meet, and Michael braces himself for whatever nasty look he’s about to get, after practically tossing Vance out on his ass last night. But Vance just shoots him a shy smile, an echo of the cocky grin of yesterday. Huh. No hard feelings, it seems? Honestly, Michael is more than a little shocked.

Less shocking is the way Rich shoulder-checks Michael as he comes up from behind, hard enough that Michael stumbles a step, Jeremy quickly reaching out to steady him.

“Watch it, lovebirds,” Rich snaps. “Nice skirt, freak.”

Jeremy’s brow crumples in a frown, and he leans over to whisper furiously to Michael.

“Oh don’t fucking bother, metal mouth, you got nothing to say to me.” Rich snorts dismissively at Jeremy, who wilts immediately, shrinking down into his huge sweater, face beet red with humiliation.

Michael takes a step toward Rich, fully prepared to rip his fucking head off, and damn the consequences. But before he can so much as open his mouth to tell Rich off, Vance cuts in. “Why don’t you fuck off, Rich? Go read a book or something, get a hobby, dude.”

Rich rounds on Vance, turning his back to Michael and Jeremy to scoff at Vance. “What, he sucking your dick now, too? Everyone knows Michael will fuck any guy that moves.”

“Not you though, huh?” Vance gives Rich a pitying look. “You jealous, little buddy?” ‘Little’ is right. Vance is one of the tallest guys in school, six feet at least, while Rich is…not tall. By the furious red creeping up the back of Rich’s neck, it’s a sore spot.

“Fuck you, Vance,” Rich snarls. “You wanna fucking go?!”

Vance throws his books on the ground and steps right up to Rich. He’d be in his face if not for the difference in their heights, but as it stands, Rich is glaring up at him. “Come and get it, tiny.”

They stare at each other for a long, tense moment, then Rich steps back with a harsh laugh. “You’re not worth the effort, you pastel Godzilla looking bitch. You’re lucky I got somewhere to be.” Rich strides away, disappearing into the crowd of students flooding the hall to watch the drama.

“He just knew you could take him,” Michael says to Vance, stooping to gather up his books and give them back to him.

“Oh, I’m aware. He’s all bark when it comes right down to it. Just picking the easiest targets.” Vance cradles his books in one arm, and reaches to touch Jeremy’s shoulder with the other. “You okay, man? Want me to walk you guys to study hall?”

Jeremy studies Vance for a long moment, chewing on his bottom lip, then motions to Michael, who leans in. “He says that would be nice, and you should sit with us.”

Michael watches Vance carefully for a second, searching for any signs of judgement or discomfort leveled at Jeremy for his inability to verbalize publicly. Jeremy doesn’t need to be treated like some weirdo. Michael won’t have it. He relaxes when Vance just nods and smiles cheerfully, flashing a set of dimples that bump his looks from nice to _damn_. “Thanks, Jeremy,” Vance replies, and Michael respects him a little more for that. Just treating Jeremy like everyone else. What a guy.

They get to the corner of the school library that’s reserved for study hall, a cluster of long wooden tables near the back of the stacks, partially obscured from view by shelf after shelf of books. Jeremy and Michael head for their customary table in the back near the wall, and Jeremy pulls out the chair next to Michael’s, as always. “Actually, bro, why don’t you let Vance sit there this time?” Jeremy shoots him a questioning look, but shifts one seat down anyway, leaving a space for Vance to sit between the two of them.

Michael leans past Vance to whisper to Jeremy, “Do you have any tissues? Can I get a few?” Another weird look from Jeremy, but he helpfully pulls a little travel pack of tissues from his backpack and slides it down the table toward Michael, who takes a few out, laying them over his thigh almost primly.

The bell rings, signaling the start of class, and the other students are going about their tasks as normal, cracking open books, putting on headphones, taking a minute to grab a nap. No one is paying any attention to Michael, or what he’s doing under the table. Which is why it goes unnoticed by most of the room when Michael reaches over and cups Vance between the legs. Vance jumps, and glances around the room in a panic. “What are you _doing!_ ” he whispers urgently, way too loudly for the silence of the library.

Jeremy glances at Vance when he jumps, eyes dropping to his lap, then going wide as saucers. He leans around Vance to give Michael the most scathing look he can muster with his sweet little face, which honestly lands more on ‘upset hamster’ than actual intimidation. Michael blows him a kiss, grinning as Jeremy rolls his eyes and settles back in his seat, apparently resigned to ignoring the whole thing.

“Dude, be cool,” Michael breathes to Vance, still rubbing Vance through his jeans. He can feel Vance starting to get hard, and doesn’t that just put a smile on his face. Fuck, Michael loves turning people on. “I just want to thank you for being so nice earlier. To Jeremy. And to me. You were gonna fuck up Rich’s whole ass day for us, and that deserves a proper thank you.”

“I didn’t do it to make you feel like you had to do _this_ ,” Vance says, but he doesn’t pull away from Michael’s touch, even rolling his hips forward in a helpless jerk. He’s blushing a charming red, bright green eyes going hazy and heavy lidded as his cock swells against Michael’s palm.

“I don’t feel like I have to, Vance. Trust me, I really, really want to. Is that okay? I’ll quit if you want, no problem.” Michael pauses, lifts his hand away, but Vance whines under his breath and grips Michael’s wrist under the table, pulling him back, rubbing himself against Michael’s hand. “Guess that answers that, huh? Good deal.”

Michael takes the invitation he’s been given and stops fucking around, popping the button on Vance’s pants and slipping his hand inside. Vance’s pants are just loose enough for Michael to have room to work him over good and right, nimble fingers finding the warm hardness of Vance’s trapped cock. Michael draws his hand out to lick his palm, then he’s right back in, skin just slick enough for the right kind of friction as he jerks Vance off.

Vance’s breath shudders out of him and he hunches forward, leaning over the table with one hand covering his blushing face. He bites his lip, and Michael can imagine the kind of sounds he’s swallowing down. Vance is trying so hard to hold himself still that Michael can feel him trembling, fighting not to thrust up into Michael’s hand. Despite the embarrassment, this has to be working for Vance, because Michael’s hand is gliding quick and easy now with how much slickness is rolling hot and silky down Vance’s dick.

“Getting there?” Michael whispers, just to see Vance’s tight, frantic nod. The hand that isn’t hiding his face has a death grip on the edge of the table, white-knuckled and shaky. Jeremy sighs quietly, shooting Michael another pouty glare, and gently pats Vance’s hand. When Vance doesn’t react, Jeremy tries again, this time tugging at his wrist and nudging at his fingers. Vance slowly lets go of the table, and Jeremy folds his hands around Vance’s, just to offer him something else to hold onto that’s a little nicer than cold, solid wood.

Vance holds onto Jeremy like a lifeline, and he’s going rigid between him and Michael. “Don’t hold back,” Michael urges hotly in Vance’s ear. “Come all over me, Vance. Get my hand all fucking messy.”

That image must hit the switch, because Vance shakes apart with a choked groan that he tries to hide behind a cough. Slick heat spills over Michael’s fingers, and he strokes out every last drop, coaxes every last shiver that he can from Vance.

While Vance tries to discreetly catch his breath, Michael carefully pulls his hand out, going right for the tissues he’d put in his lap a while ago. He cleans off his hand, then goes the extra mile for his new bro, reaching back into Vance’s jeans with a fresh tissue and giving him a cursory wipe-down. He crumples the used tissues up and shoves them in one of his backpack’s many pockets to be disposed of later. He’s not throwing that shit away in the library, and besides, it’s not like Michael can get up right now. He’s more than a little excited by what just happened, and his tight skirt leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. The wrecked look on Vance’s face and the smell of him on Michael’s hands keep getting Michael going all over again. At this rate, he’s gonna be walking out of here with his backpack held protectively in front of him.

“Michael, I don’t know what to say,” Vance mumbles tiredly, still gently holding onto Jeremy’s hand. “I thought after last night that you didn’t…like me.”

“I like you fine, man,” Michael assures him. “Sorry I was such a dick last night. It wasn’t personal, I promise. I just didn’t know how cool you actually are.”

Vance grins and lightly knocks his shoulder into Michael’s. “Yeah, you would have really been missing out,” he jokes. “Who would disappoint you in the sack if not for me, huh?”

Michael grimaces, thinking back to how openly disdainful he’d been of Vance’s lack of technique last night. “The truth is, you’re not awful, okay? You just need to practice. You still got my number?” Vance nods, absently rubbing the back of Jeremy’s hand with his thumb. “Cool. Just gimme a call sometime and you can come over, I’ll show you how to handle shit proper.”

Vance’s brilliant green eyes go round. “Really? You don’t have to do that, man.”

“I know, but if we’re gonna hang out, I can’t have you going around fucking all awkward, you gotta be good or you’ll ruin my slut cred.”

“That’s fair,” Vance says with a laugh. “I don’t want to bring down your rep.”

“Damn right you don’t. You know how hard I worked to be known as the school’s good-time guy.” Michael grins and winks, and Jeremy leans around Vance just to give him another stuffy, disapproving glare. Michael hides a laugh. “Jeremy would like it if I studied more. We can’t all be straight-A students, dude.”

Jeremy’s eyes narrow behind his glasses, worn for once without complaint, and he silently--of course--slides a small bottle across the table toward Vance, tipping his head at Michael in the universal ‘pass it on’ gesture.

Vance obediently moves the bottle into Michael’s range, who rolls his eyes when he sees it’s a bottle of hand sanitizer. “Thank you, Jeremy,” Michael sighs with fond exasperation, squeezing some onto his hands and rubbing briskly. It’s no replacement for hand washing, but at least he won’t be smelling nothing but Vance for the next twenty minutes until the bell rings.

By the time the bell does go off, Vance is half asleep, Jeremy has stopped giving Michael dirty looks in favor of reading a book, and Michael is reading comics on his phone under the table. In no hurry, the three collect their stuff, and Michael is relieved that he’s managed to calm down enough not to freak anyone out upon standing up.

Vance has a different class than Jeremy and Michael coming up, so Michael stops just outside the library to ask, “you’re gonna call me, right?”

“Yeah,” Vance answers with that same dazzling smile he’d won Michael over with yesterday. “I’ll call. I’m glad we uh…well. I’m glad, you know?”

“I get you, man. I--” Michael breaks off, because Jeremy is whispering in his ear and tugging on the sleeve of his sweater. “I have to go to the bathroom and wash my fucking hands now, apparently. I’ll catch you later, Vance!”

“Bye guys,” Vance calls, watching them walk away for a moment before he turns to head to his next class.

Jeremy all but drags Michael into the nearest bathroom, herding him over to the sink. He’s still got a grumpy look on his cute little face, and after Michael washes and dries his hands, he sets about charming Jeremy out of his bad mood. They’re going to be late to their next class, but who cares? Michael can’t just walk away with Jeremy frowning like that.

“Jeremy,” Michael sing-songs, reaching for his best friend. Jeremy huffs and bats his hand away, then smacks quickly at the other hand reaching for him as well. “Don’t be like that, buddy, come on. Don’t freeze me out. Warm up to me.”

They’re alone in the bathroom, so Jeremy hisses, “No! I’m cold, Michael! I am _ice!_ ”

Michael pouts at him, and Jeremy turns his back, folding his arms over the fluff of his sweater.

“Jeeeremy,” Michael tries again, nuzzling into the soft hair at the nape of Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy tries to hunch his narrow shoulders but Michael just nuzzles deeper, finding Jeremy’s neck with his nose, then his lips, kissing gently. “I’m sorry you’re grumpy, please forgive me. Forgive me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy spins on his heel and prods Michael in the chest with one indignant finger. “In the _library_ , Michael!”

“I know, Jeremy,” Michael replies, doing his best not to sound smug about it at all.

“Where we _learn!”_

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“Where the _books_ live, Michael!”

Michael puts on his best ‘I’m sorry’ face. “Won’t happen again, Jeremy.” Probably. Maybe.

The bell rings to start class, but neither of them move, beyond Michael moving closer to Jeremy, hands on Jeremy’s slender hips. “Do you forgive me?”

Jeremy manages to look put out for another moment, then thaws in Michael’s arms, reaching up to wind his arms around Michael’s neck. “I guess so,” he concedes with a hint of a smile.

“You still coming over tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll just stay over. I’ll text my dad.”

“Fuck yeah. You’re the best, Jeremy.” He drops a kiss to Jeremy’s warm cheek. “We better get to class, or they’re gonna boot me out of this hellhole for corrupting you.”

“I’d never let them do that to you,” Jeremy promises sweetly. They hold hands all the way to class.

* * *

That night, the two of them are curled up together in Michael’s bed in their pajamas, lights out in preparation for sleep. Michael is lazily rubbing his thumb over Jeremy’s shoulder beneath the fabric of the oversized t-shirt he’s wearing, and Jeremy is resting his head on Michael’s bare chest, arm around his waist. Their legs tangle together under the blankets, Michael’s pants brushing Jeremy’s bare skin, his boxers leaving most of his legs exposed. Jeremy has a set of pajamas around here somewhere, but Michael puts out heat like a furnace at night. If Jeremy wears pants and long sleeves he’ll sweat to death in minutes. 

“I don’t want to stop being close to you,” Michael whispers into the dark. “I like being around you, and touching you like this. We can stop if you want to stop, but if you want to stop because you think I do…I don’t.”

Jeremy rubs his cheek against Michael’s chest, hugs him gently around the middle. “I don’t want to stop, either. I don’t want you to stop. You’re the only person who makes me feel even close to normal, Michael.”

“You _are_ normal, Jeremy. You’re perfect.”

Jeremy laughs softly into Michael’s skin. “You’re biased. You’re always biased.”

“I can’t help it,” Michael sighs, running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “I’ve always thought so. Since we met. I thought you were the best fucking person I’d ever met. That’s still true. That’s why…I mean, if you wanted…”

The hesitation isn’t normal for Michael, not at all, and it’s enough to bring Jeremy’s head up. He squints in the dark, trying to make out the expression on Michael’s face, but between the shadows and the blurriness from not wearing his glasses, Jeremy is out of luck. “What is it, Michael? If I want what?”

“We could take things in a different direction. Maybe….date? You could be my boyfriend.”

Of all the things Jeremy expected Michael to say, that wasn’t one of them. Maybe it should have been, but Jeremy has always known Michael is laughably out of his league, so it never crossed his mind to even hope for that kind of attention from him. “Wow, Michael. Gosh. I never--”

“You don’t have to answer now, okay? I know I popped that out of nowhere. Let’s just keep doing things like we always have, and when you decide if you want to take things somewhere new, you let me know. And if you don’t, let me know that, too. That’s going to be fine with me. Either way, I love you, Jeremy. Friends for life.”

“Friends for life,” Jeremy replies with a smile, nuzzling back into Michael’s chest. He wriggles until his shoulders disappear under the blankets, and smiles wider when Michael pulls them up around his neck without being asked, knowing that Jeremy always sleeps with the blankets practically at his ears, no matter the weather. It’s a sensory issue. Without the blanket over him, he feels like he’ll float away, and it’s impossible to relax.

Michael pulls the blankets up and puts an arm around Jeremy, who feels all his tension melt away at that extra warmth and security. Michael’s familiar smell, the sound of him breathing, the beat of his heart under Jeremy’s ear, all of it combines into a powerful, soothing cocktail that spells ‘safe’ and ‘home’ to Jeremy in equal measure. “Goodnight, Michael,” Jeremy says sleepily.

“’Night, Jeremy.” Michael’s voice isn’t quite as tired as Jeremy feels, but relaxation makes his words come out slow and syrupy, syllables dragging their feet on the way out.

The tension between them is gone as if it had never been. Jeremy isn’t sure what more he wants from Michael, or what ‘more’ would even look like, but there’s time to figure all that out later, and in the meantime, their friendship is as solid as ever. For tonight, Jeremy’s safe, and he’s warm, and he’s with his favorite person. That’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please comment, I love hearing from you guys! If you wanna come yell at me about BMC or leave me a request, I'm seluvian on tumblr, and feel free to stop by my discord server! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/Q4BTUkv


End file.
